


Appetite

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Soldier's Peak, Tabris is exposed to what only could be called "sex pollen". In a desperate urge to protect herself and purge the poison from her system, she ends up finding an unusual saviour in her newest companion: Loghain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

_Affectionately dedicated to Leslie Fish_

Tabris had always believed that no one under her command should take risks that she would not be willing to herself. She always walked at the head of her party, looking for any traps or lures that might harm another. It was not out of pride, but out of a rigid sense of responsibility. 

It was this reasoning that led her to the apothecary at Soldier’s Peak. The others waited outside the door as she examined each vial, marking down any records. Once she knew what each item was, she would have Zevran help her catalogue any poisons or other dangerous item. She did not want any merchants coming to the fortress if there were things here that could seriously harm them. Worse yet, they might try to sell them. 

She was near the end of the stock, only a few bottles remaining, when she came across one she could not read. Tabris figured it must be Orleasian because of the letter work, but she could tell little else. Loghain might be able to figure it out, she decided, though she did not want to push the request. She made sure it was properly sealed before putting it in her bag. The others she recognized and catalogued quickly.

Tabris locked the apothecary again, coming down the stairs to find her party waiting in the library. Morrigan was reading, the Mabari resting at her feet. Loghain stood vigilantly by the door, his sword still out of his scabbard. 

“Let’s get back to the camp,” Tabris ordered, “It is near nightfall and it will grow too cold here. We need to find shelter.”

oOoOoOoOo

Tabris retreated to her tent early that night, the wind howling around them at the summit of the mountain. She kept her lamp on, trying to keep the semblance of warmth around her. She should have shared with one of the others, but since Alistair had left them, she had preferred to be alone at night. 

She lay in her bedroll, listening to the wind and snow, bringing the covers closer to her face. She knew she needed to sleep, that soon it would be her turn for to take watch. The darkspawn had followed them even through the storms. They had often found their frozen bodies on the trail during the day. Tabris was careful to cut off each of their heads, just in case.

Unable to rest, she sat up, reaching out for her jacket in the dim. The lantern blew out as her hand came down hard on her pack, glass breaking underneath her fingers. She swore as looked for her flint to relight the lantern to examine the wound. She managed to restart the flame and saw the blue inky substance secreting from her bag. She cursed her own stupidity and cleaned the bag the best she could, eventually tossing it out into the snow. She cleaned out her hand, bandaging it, and taking a healing poultice, just in case. Tabris knew she should have gone to Wynne or had just asked Loghain. Maybe it was just some sort of alcohol. It did seem to burn into her hand, not unpleasantly. The smell too was…comforting. Like roasting logs over a fire. Of whiskey over ice. Of…of…

Maker, it was getting hot suddenly. 

Tabris peeled off her clothes, feeling the heat spread throughout her body. She laid naked in her bedroll, her body shaking. She thought at first she was ill, but with an embarrassed flush, she felt her nipples harden to the touch of the blanket, her sex beat with blood. The adrenaline rushed through her body and she felt a need for a release. It was too much, her heart could not take this. 

Wynne. She needed to get to Wynne. She needed healing magic. 

Yet before she could finish the thought, her hand reached in between her thighs, stroking her lips before her fingers entered her fully. She cried out without thinking, thrusting against her fingers, her heart racing as she climaxed quickly, her body shuddering. In slight confusion, she felt her body ease, her heart slowing. 

Tabris sat up, reaching for her canteen of water when the heat struck her again, her need stronger, her sex swollen with blood. She whimpered as her hand returned to its task, trying to drink slowly as she frantically sought release. She groaned, almost painfully as she came again, her body relaxing and the pain ebbing. 

As the wind howled, her body tensing once again, and her hands grew weak, she saw a figure speak through the flap of her tent.

“Warden,” Loghain called, “Are you injured?”

Tabris wanted to call to him, to tell him to get Wynne, to get help. That she feared she was dying. But all she had strength to say was his name.

He entered the tent without ceremony, his body still clad in furs and armour, his braids thick with ice and snow. His eyes scanned down her naked form and he turned to go, but she grasped at his hand, and he let himself be pulled down to the ground with her. Her injured hand went to his face, her bandage still smelling sweet and ashen. 

Was that concern in his eyes when he looked at her? Tabris wondered. It was the last rational thought she had as she pushed him unto the ground. He tore off his greaves, and pulled down his linen pants. She pushed herself unto his hardening cock, grinding herself against him until she shook again, the release buying her a few more moments. She took a deep breath in as Loghain took off the rest of his clothes, casting them aside the lantern. 

The moment he had, he pushed her into the blankets, pulling her legs around him as he thrust into her. She groaned unabashedly, digging her nails into his back, as she pleaded without words for him to not stop. She screamed when the first crest hit her, biting down into his chest. He grunted at this, pulling her head back from him, grasping her hair in his fingers. 

She shuddered again, mewing to his touch, and had the strength to whisper, “Harder.”

Loghain obliged, pushing her unto her stomach as he entered her again, pounding into her as he held her hips to his. His hand slipped around to rub her aching clit. She kept her head to the ground, her skin growing cooler, the tightness in her chest relaxing. She came around him again, moaning wantonly as he groaned in reply. The hand on her hip moved to her breast, squeezing and playing with her nipple as she felt him sputter inside her. 

As he moved from her body, she grasped at him, pulling him back to her. She commanded and begged, “No.”

Loghain moved then between her thighs, his mouth inches from her aching sex. He kissed her throbbing clit and wrapped his lips around her. He sucked, his fingers reaching inside of her. Tabris cried out again, bucking against him. As his other hand came to rest on her ass, she pushed his head against her body, pushing his tongue deep into her. Loghain grunted, letting his other hand cup her ass as well, bringing her close to him. She came again, groaning as she felt him moan into her. 

He rose from the floor, his hardening cock obvious even in the dim light. She pushed his legs against the ground, thrusting herself down unto him. His arms went around her as she moved, his eyes watching hers. She was regaining control, control enough to feel shock as his lips touched hers. She kissed him back hungrily, her hands reaching into his hair and pulling him towards her. He groaned, moving into a kneel as he thrust back against her. He slowed their movements, her chest relaxing, the sweat cooling on her skin. 

She came one last time, achingly slow, her body relaxing as the poison moved from her heart. Loghain followed, kissing her deeply as he came inside of her. She held him to her as the dream faded, as her senses came back to her. She was in her tent, deep in the blustery mountains, the storm growing fiercer around her. And she had just had the most incredible sex…with Loghain. 

As if he noticed the fog clearing from her mind, he pulled himself from her, dressing again in his furs and armour. He did not look back as he left the tent. 

oOoOoOoOo

Tabris woke the next morning incredibly cold. She dressed quickly, her head aching. She shivered as she tried to warm up, relighting the lamp. She paused, looking at her bandaged hand. It was as it was a dream, the faded images she knew were memories of the night before. And yet…yet it did not feel quite real.

It was only when Loghain entered her tent that it all came back strongly to her. He held her snow-covered pack out to her, still stained in dark blue.

“I found this outside when I was making a fire. I saw the label, Warden. Last night...that wasn’t you. I should have realized this. You were foolish to have exposed yourself to this and I even more foolish to have believed it to be other than it was. I should have taken you to the mage, not…taken advantage. I want to apologize. I am not a man that takes what is not freely given. I hope you can forgive me.”

“What is it?” Tabris asked. 

“It’s called Orleasian Honey. I haven’t seen any of the vile stuff since the War. They thought it would be delightful to create a poison that would make a man screw to his death. Without enough release, his heart stops.”

Tabris felt her heart flutter, “Then you saved my life.”

“It is something easily enough treated with magic,” Loghain refused, “And I hardly acted out of nobility. You were not of your right mind. I…misunderstood. I hope this does not damage our…relationship.”

“It is alright, Loghain,” Tabris replied with a flush, “I…I rather enjoyed myself.” 

He smirked, “It is a shame then it had to happen under such dire circumstances.”

Their eyes met, his smirk remaining until the moment he kissed her, her hands immediately going to his stays. 

Tabris smirked as she pushed his pants to the ground, “We’ll just have to make up for it, won’t we?”

Grinning as he pulled her to the ground, Loghain replied, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
